Klonoa: Radical Dreamers
by Radiant Falcon
Summary: Klonoa finds a spaceship in Phantomile. What's weirder is that it can go to other worlds. Mainly a crossover fic starring Klonoa, Lolo, and Shinra of Ikaruga fame.


**Today's Chapter of Klonoa: Radical Dreamers is the first chapter of Klonoa: Radical Dreamers. In case of emergency, break glass.**

I'm he-who-was-Naoto-Aeron. I am now called The Technique Geek. Today, I will construct a crossover fic. But not just any crossover. No. This one is a crossover featuring Klonoa. On tap: A crossover between Klonoa, Mega Man X, Strider, and Sonic the Hedgehog with the Ikaruga character Shinra as the bridge between the serieses...es

**DISCLAIMEEEEEER! LET'S GO AWAY!: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. I don't even own the subtitle of the story, the name Radical Dreamers is Squeenix's. Also: No animals were harmed or eaten in the making of this project. Actually, there was one. A cow. Moooo.**

So sit back, relax, and enjoy this piece of crap.

----------------------------------------------------

_Place: Breezegale, Phantomile  
Time: June 5, 2003_

(Intro: Super Aleste/Space Megaforce (SNES) - Introduction)

Breezegale is a peaceful little village in the peaceful little world called Phantomile. Besides the fact that there was an evil being trying to take it over somehow a few years ago, nothing really fantastical happens in Phantomile. But hey, when you house the famous dream traveler, all sorts of crazy crap happens. Like today.

(Intro fades out)

(Title Card: Gunstar Heroes (GEN) – Empire - The Final Assault)

_Alon S. Presents..._

_Klonoa: Radical Dreamers_

_Starring: Klonoa, Lolo, and Shinra_

_Also Featuring: The cast of the Sonic series, the cast of the Mega Man X series, and the cast of Strider 2_

_All Characters are © their rightful owners_

_Story ©2007 Alon S., All rights reserved_

(Title Card fades out)

So the aforementioned dream traveler, who shall henceforth be referred to as Klonoa, was sleeping. Klonoa is around 15, and you can't really distinguish his species. Some say a cat, others say a rabbit, still others say a cabbit. Suddenly, a ringing entered Klonoa's long-ass ears. As it turned out, it came from his clock. "Nyeeeeagh", he moaned in his normal somewhat high pitched voice. This was going to be another boring day in Phantomile. If only he knew what was to happen today...

So Klonoa got up, put on his clothes, and went out the door of his room. He wasn't that much of a morning person, and thus felt like making some coffee. But he made a wrong turn and ended up going to the front door.

Klonoa realized this and said, "The hell with it." and opened the door. To his surprise, instead of no one, he found a little girl with a tail sleeping on his doorstep. She was very pretty. Problem was, she was only twelve. "Lolo...?"

He brought the girl, who apparently was named Lolo, into his house, and laid her down on the couch. Then he went into his room, contemplating on what he should do with her...

_Several Minutes Later..._

"nyaaaagh...", Lolo moaned. She wasn't getting along with the couch, so she woke up from her slumber. "Huh? Where am I?" Right on cue, Klonoa came out of his room. Lolo gasped, then squealed with joy. Klonoa could not stop the anthropomorphic mouse-shaped mass coming right at him. "I'm so happy to see you again, Klonoa!", Lolo exclaimed. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Lolo.", said he, gasping for air.

"What is this place?"

"This is my house in Phantomile."

"Phantomile... you mean... I'm in Phantomile?"

"Well, apparently. I just found you conked out on my doorstep."

"Oh. How embarrassing. Well, at any rate..."

Lolo paused for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. After all, she was reunited with the one she loved. There wasn't much else to say. Then Klonoa said, "You mind telling me what went on in Lunatea without me?" Lolo told him the story, but we won't go into it since we've got another perspective to deal with...

--MEANWHILE--

_Place: Village of Ikaruga, Japan  
Time: June 5th, 2389 AD_

The village of Ikaruga was, without a doubt, the least dull place in the rural areas of Japan. Unfortunately for them, their last fighter they had was destroyed in the final battle with The Stone-Like. Or so they thought. As it turned out, they had one final aircraft, designed to be piloted by the elite aces of the world. Not one ace could fly it right. Until...

A cloaked man walked through the village of Ikaruga, his face shrouded in mystery. What was his purpose here? And how would he help? That second question was soon to be answered. Soon enough, there was an explosion. And with that explosion, the cloaked man ran to the scene. He began making mental notes to the direction of the hangar, he would need to remember that later.

Bombs. There were bombs being dropped on the village of Ikaruga. Apparently, the Hourai Empire still had some fight left in it, so it decided to take out meaningless villages. Ikaruga was one of them, apparently. With that, the cloaked man threw off his cloak. He was revealed to be a tall man, with spiky white hair, a black jacket with some shoulder pads, black pants, and two small, shallow holes in his head. This man was Shinra, the man who defeated The Stone-Like. And he is supposed to be dead because he blew up his ship. But nevermind that. He immediately sprinted to the hangar, for he knew where it was, and found but one ship there. Apparently, this was the village of Ikaruga's true final ship. He climbed aboard, and noticed that the control scheme was the exact same as the Ikaruga aircraft, with two added features: The ability to swing a laser blade similar to the R.Silvergun, and Hyperspace. Of course, Hyperspace was a "little red button" deal.

(Flight of the Ikaruga II: Mega Man X6 (PSX) – Opening Stage)

As Shinra took off, the ship's offensive system activated. It was time to take revenge. Shinra flew after the bombers, and took them down easily. But then came more bombers, accompanied by an actual fighter. So he took those down too, but the fighter was a bit tougher than expected.

As Shinra traveled on, he encountered a familiar looking aircraft firing at some buildings. As it turned out, the ship was the Ginkei. That was going to have to change. As the Ikaruga II flew near the Ginkei, Shinra activated his com-link and said, "Kagari, what are you doing?" to which the other pilot, who apparently was named Kagari, said "Identify yourself, or else you will be considered an enemy to the empire!"

_Oh no. She turned on the Tenkaku?_ Shinra thought. This would be really bad if Kagari really did betray the resistance and the one person she cared about. Then he said-more like barked, but whatever-. "KAGARI! STOP THIS MEANINGLESS DESTRUCTION!" to which Kagari replied, "If you do not identify yourself immediately, you **will** be eliminated and the remains of your craft disposed of!"

"It's me, Kagari. Don't you remember? We fought against Hourai together!"

"I do not recall ever fighting the Hourai Empire."

"Then... it's over. I'm not letting you get away with betraying the Tenkaku."

"The Tenkaku have been destroyed. Every single resistance member has been executed."

"Everyone... EXCEPT FOR ME!"

(Flight of the Ikaruga II fades out)

(VS Ginkei: Ikaruga (GCN) - Recapture)

At that point, the Ginkei and the Ikaruga II engaged in a fierce dogfight. While the Ginkei had the polarity tech, the Ikaruga II improved on that same tech that made the original so advanced in the first place. The Ginkei was fast, but the Ikaruga II was faster. The Ikaruga II wasn't as acrobatic as the Ginkei, but it did have the polarity shield, something the Ginkei lacked from the start. At the end of the day, the Ikaruga II was the better ship.

But then, the Ginkei unleashed Homing Lasers, the same ones Shinra had used to destroy The Stone-Like. Fortunately, he had his polarity shield up. Unfortunately, absorbing too many lasers would cause an overload, and he would have to sacrifice himself AGAIN. If he took down his shield during the barrage, the Ikaruga II would most likely be damaged, so that's a no-go as well. Then, Shinra was struck with an idea. He forgot about the laser blade on the ship. So what he did was use the laser blade to knock back the homing lasers. It worked, and all of them were deflected. Then Shinra charged ahead and slashed the Ginkei using said blade. It was a direct hit, and as such, the Ginkei went falling towards the ground. Shinra did not choose to make some comment about victory being his or something, because he knew that he had just killed his girlfriend. And so, Shinra flew off to the skies, activating Hyperspace as he reached outer space, causing a very impressive 'fwooooosh' sound that was very expensive to acquire.

(VS Ginkei ends)

Shinra would not know where he'd end up. The only person who knows is me, the author. But I'm not going to reveal that just yet.

--BACK IN PHANTOMILE...--

"So, let me get this straight: Popka's dead?"

Klonoa had listened to Lolo's story very patiently, but at the end, Lolo mentioned something about a battle, that Lolo's friend Popka had went to and never came back from. Lolo said, "Yes. Popka died last week."

"No wonder you're looking pretty down. If one of my best friends had died, I'd probably be in the same boat as you. Changing the subject, how did you get here?"

"I was running some errands for Baguji, and then suddenly I fell into complete darkness. I don't know how, but somehow or another I ended up here."

Klonoa was intrigued by this. Normally, whenever he had done his work as the dream traveler, he would come back to Phantomile. Apparently with Lolo, she fell into some portal, and then she ended up really tired, and, well, fell asleep on his doorstep. That never happens with him.

While Klonoa was thinking about this, a really loud crashing sound ran his train of thought off a cliff. Being the investigative person he usually was, he instinctively ran upstairs, opened the top window, and saw smoke rising out of Balue's Tower. "Oh my god. Balue's going to be so mad at whoever crashed into his tower." With that, he ran downstairs and told Lolo, "We gotta go." to which she replied, "Do you still have the Wind Ring?"

"Yeah. I always keep it with me."

"Alright then. Let's go."

As soon as they went outside, Lolo went into the Wind Ring via some magic I'm not going to explain. With that, Klonoa set off on what could be considered the greatest adventure he had ever had..

888

Alright. First chapter down, approximately... twenty-four to go. (That's how long I want this story to last. Twenty five chapters, effectively making this the longest story I will yet make.)

**COMING UP: Klonoa sets off on his adventure, meeting Shinra in the process.**

)TG(


End file.
